Surprise
by Darkloverz
Summary: James left Kendall but why? this is my first story ever so please r
1. James' Story

James lay in bed wondering how his life turned out like this; here he was 19, famous, gay, and 7 months pregnant with his ex boyfriend Kendall Knight's baby. James just laid there everything had been ok between him and Kendall and then James found out he was pregnant he had asked Kendall how he felt about having kids and wasn't pleased with the answer that he received, that's how he ended up where he is now back in Minnesota waiting to have his baby and then return to L.A. James never wanted this, well just not this soon he wanted to live a happy life with Kendall maybe get married and talk about kids later, but as his luck turned out it wasn't in the cards. James left L.A almost five months ago, and the break up with Kendall was something that would be forever burned in James' brain.

FLASHBACK

"Jamie why are you doing this, I thought you loved me" said Kendall with tears threatening to fall from his face.

"Kenny I'm sorry you just don't understand. I have to do this but I promise I will come back" said James with tears streaming down his face, he didn't want to leave but how could he tell Kendall that he was going to be a father, he just found it easier to leave and loose Kendall then to stay and have the baby and raise it alone and lose Kendall all in the same jump. As he turned around and began to walk out of the apartment he walked past Carlos whom was crying forcing his boyfriend of three years Logan to hold him, James had to hurry before he broke down. Just as he was about to walk out of the apartment he heard something that just broke his heart even more, if that was possible, he heard Kendall whisper to himself "Why am I never good enough?". That was it James broke, he ran out of the apartment crying with suitcase in hand.

END OF FLASHBACK

James decided it was time to crawl out of bed and feed himself and his baby, "today is going to be a good day" James tells himself, today he was going to find out the sex of the baby he was excited he would often daydream of how the baby would look like. James wondered if the baby would have Kendall's eyes or his bushy eyebrows (which James always found sexy) or would the baby look like him, James is snapped out of his daydream when he hears his mother Brooke Diamond calling him into the kitchen.

"James are you up yet?" asked Brooke then a sweet smile came upon her face when she saw her son and his rounded belly waddle into the kitchen

"Yes mom I'm up couldn't really sleep last night" said James in slightly sad tone (he had dreamed about him and Kendall together).

"What's wrong sweetie I thought you would be happy you find out what the sex of the baby is today" Brooke said slightly worried.

"I am I –I just miss Kendall, today's his birthday I've always been with him on his birthday, and I just miss him and Carlos and Logan, I even miss Gustavo!" said James on the verge of tears 'I just miss all of them".

"I know sweetie but once you have the baby you can go back, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you" Brooke said trying to cheer James up.

You see James had decided that he wanted to give the baby up for adoption; he didn't think that he would be able to raise the baby the way that it needed to be raised, once he did this he would be free to go back to L.A and try to get his life back to normal. After breakfast James went and showered and picked out his outfit for the day he went back downstairs and waited for his mom she wanted to come to the doctor's appointment and she offered to drive. Once they arrived at the doctor's office James began to get nervous he wanted to give the baby up so it could have a better life but he was starting to second guess himself. When he was called back the nurse squirted a cold jelly on James' stomach and began looking for the baby, once she found it a smile spread across her face.

"So James do you want to know the sex?" asked the nurse.

"Yes please" said James who looked like he could puke and anytime.

"Well James in the next three months you will be giving birth to a beautiful little boy" the nurse said smiling.

James could hear sniffling but he couldn't tell if it was him or his mother that was making the sounds, after the appointment Brooke dropped James off at the house and went to work he sat alone and stared at his phone trying to decide if he wanted to call Kendall and wish him a happy birthday, but he thought it would be weird he hadn't talked to any of them since he left so instead he called the one person that he was close too (besides Kendall) which in fact was Carlos.

"Ring-ring-ring" "Hello?"

"Hey 'Litos its James" said James who was trying very hard not to sound nervous

"Jamie is it really you?" said Carlos who sounded happy to hear from his friend, which relieved James.

"Yeah buddy its me…so how have things been?' said James starting to sound nervous again.

"Things are good me and Logie…I mean Logie and I are good, and so is Katie you will never guess who she's dating" said Carlos who started getting excited about the news he was getting ready to share.

"Who is she dating?" asked James whose interest had peaked

"Camille!" said Carlos who was now indeed excited

"WHAT when did she start going for girls?" James asked who was shocked by the news

"Um about two weeks after you left" Carlos said getting a little sad at the end of the sentence

"Oh um well how is Kendall you know since it's his birthday and all" asked James who started to get a little sad also

"Cant' really talk about that" Carlos said in a hushed tone, which signaled that Kendall must have walked in the room

"He just walked in didn't he?" James asked

"Yeah….um I gotta go can I call you back later?" Carlos asked with hope in his voice

"Sure 'Litos just um tell Kenny I said happy birthday or something" James said glad he was getting off the phone he felt as though he was going to start to cry.

MEANWHILE IN L.A

Carlos sat there nervous he hoped Kendall hadn't over heard his conversation today was his birthday and he didn't want Kendall to be upset, but by the look on Kendall's face Carlos knew something was wrong.

"Hey Blondie happy birthday" Carlos said in a forced happy tone

Kendall just looked at him he really wanted to be happy on his birthday but he didn't feel it, this would be his birthday without James and in total honesty Kendall hated it. Even though James had left without giving Kendall a good explanation he still loved the copper headed boy and him not be there with Kendall was making him break on the inside. Snapping out of his thoughts he sees Carlos standing there now joined by Logan looking at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Kendall you ok?" asked Logan who was looking the blond up and down

"Yeah just tired that's all" said Kendall who could tell that his friends weren't buying it

"You miss James don't you?" asked Carlos who was debating with himself weather or not he should tell that he talked to James just a few minutes ago. The look that came on Kendall's face at just the mention of James would break anyone's heart Kendall let his head fall and shuffled his feet maybe his friends really did know how he felt.

"Yes….I just wish I knew why he left, why I wasn't good enough" Kendall said in a dejected voice, Carlos knew he had to say something but before he could Logan piped in.

"Kendall why don't you just call him…you know you want to" Logan said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Logan even if I was to call him, he wouldn't answer when he left it was for a reason and that reason has to be me" Kendall said on the verge of tears. Carlos got up and left he was going to find out why James had left why he had made Kendall so sad.

BACK IN MINNESOTA

James sat in his living room watching tv and eating that was about the only thing he could do, just as he was about to go off into a day dream he heard his phone ringing he looked at the caller I.D and smiled it was Carlos he picked it up in a hurry.

"Hey 'Litos didn't think you would call back so soon." James said in a happy tone

"Jamie I need to ask you something…I need you to tell me the truth" Carlos said in a serious tone

"Ok? What is it?" James asked in confusion

"Why did you leave?" asked Carlos

"If I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone not even Logan and especially not Kendall" James said in a scared voice

"I promise" said Carlos

"Don't laugh but I'm seven months pregnant with Kendall's baby" James said all in one breath

Carlos was silent for a moment he couldn't believe what he just heard he thought James was lying.

"James you can't be pregnant you're a boy" Carlos said in a slight annoyed voice

"Carlos I swear I'm telling the truth I'll get off the phone and send you a picture to prove it too you" James said in a slight hurt tone he understood that Carlos might not believe him but it still hurt.

"Fine send me the picture" Carlos said and with that they hung up, James waddled into the bathroom and sent a full body picture to Carlos' phone that showed his rounded belly and swollen face he couldn't believe that he was doing this someone besides his mother and doctors was going to know about the baby. James sent the picture and waited for a reply

BACK IN L.A

Carlos received a new picture message he opened it and what he saw shocked him James was telling the truth he couldn't believe it he had to call James back they had to talk.

"Now do you believe me?" James asked on the other side of the line

"Holy shit you're really pregnant with Kendall's baby" Carlos said still in shock

"Yeah I am that's why I left Kendall doesn't want kids and I'm pregnant with his so I mean what was I suppose to do?" James said with his voice cracking

"I see your point but James he's breaking down without you, call him and talk to him please" Carlos asked in a begging tone

"Carlos I can't he wouldn't talk to me even if I did call" James said sounding defeated

"Jamie do you trust me?" Carlos asked in the serious tone again

"Yes I trust you or I wouldn't have told you about the baby, why?" James asked now curious

"Just call Kendall please for me?" Carlos asked

"I-I-I ugh fine! I'll call him ok" James said in defeat

"Thank you! Now I'm going to get off here while you call him" Carlos said in a happy tone

BACK IN L.A

Kendall and Logan were trying to figure out what had gotten into Carlos why he had just got up and left. As they were thinking Carlos came back into the apartment bouncing Logan and Kendall gave each other a look before Logan asked the question that was on his and Kendall's mind.

"Care bear where did you go?" Logan asked using one of his many nicknames for Carlos

"I had a phone call I had to make that's all" said Carlos who now had a proud smirk on his face

"Ok? Who did you call?" asked Logan

"Kenny's surprise" Carlos said as if it was the most common thing in the world

At this Kendall and Logan's interest peaked Kendall wanted to know who Carlos was talking about as he was about to say something he phone began to ring he looked at the screen and almost fainted at name that flashed across it. Kendall walked into the room that he once shared with James to take his phone call.

"Hello, Jamie" Kendall said as his heart began to beat faster and faster

"Hey Kenny, um happy birthday" James said as sadness and happiness flowed through his voice

Kendall let the water works go he began to cry silently into the phone hoping that James wouldn't notice but he did

"Kenny baby please don't cry" James said as he too began to cry

"How am I not suppose to I miss you and your not here you left and I don't know why and after five months you decide to call me now!" Kendall said with angry flowing through his voice along with pain and hurt

"I'm sorry Kenny I'll leave you alone I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday….and to tell you that I still love you whether you believe me or not" James said with just as much hurt and Kendall, he couldn't believe that he had just said that to Kendall after all that time and just as he was about to hang up he heard Kendall say

" I still love you too Jamie" James look down at his stomach and smiled when he felt the baby kick maybe things would get better after all.

PLEASE R&R THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME THANK YOU :)


	2. The B Is Back

After James and Kendall talked they both felt better Kendall kept asking James why he left and James would always avoid the question he felt like he had just got Kendall back somewhat and he wasn't going to lose him again. Even though Kendall still didn't know about the baby he still had effects on it the entire time him and James were talking the baby was kicking which made James smile the baby hadn't kicked a lot during the pregnancy but when James heard Kendall's voice the baby went into over time. They were sad when they had to get off the phone but Kendall had to go to the studio and James was long over due for a nap.

IN L.A

"Carlos how did you get James to call me?" asked Kendall in curiosity

"Now Kenny if I told you that then I would have to kill you" said Carlos with a wicked smirk on his face he loved the fact that he had done something that made Kendall happy and he wasn't going to share his secret.

"Well… um thanks I really needed to talk to him and I feel a lot better" said Kendall with a smile on his face, the smile that everyone had missed so much

"No problem Kenny" said Carlos who was smiling, who then turned his attention to his boyfriend Logan who was coming up the hall with the car keys to drive all of them to the studio.

BACK IN MINNESOTA

James was laying down having sweet dreams of him and Kendall and their baby, in James' eyes Kendall was the perfect father he knew what their baby wanted before he did their son looked just like Kendall from his bushy eyebrows to his captivating green eyes and his shaggy blond hair in James's eyes their son was perfect. With that James woke up their son was hungry and was demanding to be fed, as James rolled out of bed and began to walk downstairs he began to feel sad he wouldn't know what his son looked like after he was born because he was giving him up for adoption but he pushed away that feeling and went to fix him and the baby something to eat. As he was looking in the cabinet his phone started ringing he looked down and saw that he had a text and it was from Kendall.

"**Hey Jamie…whatcha doing?-K"**

"**Nothing much just finding something 2 eat lol thought u where at the studio?-J"**

"**I am but Carlos ran off somewhere and now Logan and Gustavo r looking 4 him** **lol-K"**

"**Nice lol…so u having a good b-day?-J"**

"**Yep it's been fun so far especially since I go t2 tlk 2 u -K"**

"**Awwww now u got me blushing lol -J"**

"**I always could make u blush lol too bad I can't do it now :/-K"**

"**I gotta go they found Carlos txt u later…..oh and Jamie I love u 3-K"**

James felt bad he didn't want Kendall to be upset but he couldn't go back just yet he needed a little bit more time.

TIME SKIP 1 ½ MONTH

James was sitting in the living room his mother was at work and he really needed her he had been feeling funny since he woke up his stomach was hurting and he was getting sharp pains he had called his mother and asked her if she could come home but she was in a business meeting and couldn't come home right away, so this left James in the situation he's in now holding his stomach while he gets hit with another painful stomach cramp. He laid down on the couch and it seemed to ease the pain and soon he fell asleep on the couch James had lain there for twenty minutes before it hit him the most painful cramp he has had that day then he felt something warm run down his legs as he looked down he saw it running down his legs was water that was mixed with blood HIS WATER HAD BROKE and he was all by himself. James tried to get up and get to a phone but as soon as he stood he fell in the middle of the floor with a phone no where in sight, he knew he was in trouble he felt the need to push he pulled his sweatpants off and positioned himself and began to push the pain was horrible he never knew that one could go through something like this, he pushed for what seemed like forever (which was only 5 minutes) the baby finally came out covered in goo James' first instinct was to clear out his nose and get the baby breathing he took off his shirt and wrapped the baby up and began to clean him then he realized the baby wasn't crying he spanked the baby on the butt and nothing he was in panic mode and he was also losing a lot of blood. James was determined that his baby was going to live so with all the strength he had he gathered himself and his baby and made it to the kitchen where he dialed 911 he started doing chest compressions on the baby and soon he started to breath then he started to cry and it was music to James' ears. Once James arrived at the hospital his mother came in and went straight to his room she was crying thinking about her son having to give birth to his baby alone and how scary that must have been for him, once she was standing outside of James' door she heard him she heard her grandson crying she walked in and the sight before her brought her to tears. There was James holding his son rocking him back and forth with a huge smile and tears running down his face, he looked over and motioned for his mother to come in and see the baby.

"Isn't he beautiful mom?" said James who never took his eyes off of his son

"He's gorgeous James, honey I am so sorry that I wasn't there to help you and the baby" said Brooke with tears falling down her face

"Its ok mom…it actually help me" said James looking up at her for the second time since he saw her

"It did?" asked Brooke who was now confused

"Yeah, when I was laying there having him I was scared I didn't think I could do it, but I did and then he wasn't breathing and I made him start" James said smiling at his mother who was still confused

"So honey what are you trying to say?" asked Brooke

"I'm saying that I did all of that stuff by myself, I'm saying that I'm keeping him I just met him but I love him so much" James said smiling once he saw his mother smiling also

"That's great honey but you do know that it's going to be hard right?" Brooke said out of pure concern

"I know it will be but I'm not giving him up, I'll get through it" James said with determination dripping from his voice

"Well if that's the case then you have to come up with a name for this little guy" Brooke said while looking down at her grandson

"I already have a name picked out" James said smiling now looking back at his little boy

"Well what is it?" asked Brooke

"Dustin Nathaniel Knight" James said with cheer as Dustin began to coo.

MEANWHILE IN L.A

"Logie I don't feel good, I don't think I can go to school today" whined Carlos he had a math test today and he didn't study like Logan told him to

"'Litos your not sick you just didn't study for your test" said Logan who knew his boyfriend all to well

"Your mean Logie" said Carlos with a huff

Logan walks up to Carlos and kisses him with all the passion that he has which in turns takes Carlos' breathe away. As they are walking out of the room the sight that they see makes them want to burn their eyes out. Kendall sucking faces with Jo!.

"AAHHHHHH LOGIE MY EYES THEY BURN MAKE THEM STOP" screamed Carlos who ran out of the apartment with a giggling Logan behind him

"I really don't like your friends" said Jo (Jo Hoe sucks :/)

"Hey don't say that they just don't like the fact that I moved on from James" said Kendall who was trying to be strong

"Whatever I have to go.. You know can't be late to the set" said Jo who just got up and left

Kendall sat there wondering why he was with her, then he remembered it was because James had left him and even though they still text time from time James still wouldn't tell him why he left so he moved on to the next available person which happened to be Jo.

BACK IN MINNESOTA

James sat on the couch feeding Dustin he was the best baby ever he never cried a lot he just never gave James a lot of trouble and James couldn't be happier his wish had came true the baby looked just like Kendall. Which was a blessing and a curse while the baby looked like his daddy this just made James miss Kendall even more he hadn't talked to the blond since his birthday and James missed him, but he had his hands full with Dustin so he couldn't really think about Kendall right now. As James sat there and fed Dustin he was watching "The Insider" as he watched them show Holly Woods hottest couple one in particular caught his eye it was Jo and Kendall his Kendall was with that bitch, this was something he was not going to stand for he had to figure out how to get Kendall back and quick!. There was one thing that was standing in his way the baby had to be atleast two months old before he could fly on a public plane but that wasn't going to stop James oh no he was going to call in a family favor, James' grandfather was none other the Arthur Griffin the owner of "Rocque Records" no one knew about the family relation and James swore to keep it a secret that's how he got the time off to have Dustin without being replaced in the band.

"Ring-ring-ring" "Hello, this is Griffin" said Griffin on the other line

"Hey grandpa it's me James" said James with nervousness in his voice

"Ah James it's nice to hear from you have you had the baby yet?" asked Griffin

"Um yeah I had him and I uh decided to keep him and I'm ready to come back but there are a few problems" James said hoping his grandfather wouldn't be mad at him

"And these problems are?" asked Griffin who was happy to hear that his great-grandson was staying with his mother

"Well one Dustin has to be two months old before I can take him on the public plane and two only Carlos knows about him the apartment is too small for all of us to fit" said James hoping is grandfather understood what he was saying

"Don't you worry about that Jamie my boy gather your things and the baby's and have your mother drive you to the airport my jet will be waiting there for you and when you land your new apartment at the Palmwoods will be ready and waiting for you how does that sound?" Griffin said sounding pleased with himself

"That sounds awesome thank you grandpa" James said with love in his voice

"Your welcome I'll see you and Dustin when you get here" said Griffin and with that he hung up. James went up stair with Dustin and put him down for his nap while he started packing three hours later James was on his way back to L.A to get his life back to win his Kenny back.

**So tell me what ya think new chapters coming soon please r&r thank you **


	3. Who Will He Pick?

It had been hours since James and Dustin left Minnesota and James was already missing his mom, and the help that she provided Dustin and been crying since they boarded the plane and James couldn't get him to stop he tried feeding him, putting him down for a nap but nothing seemed to work. James knew what was wrong with Dustin the high altitude was making his ears hurt, James was the same way but he had came accustom to it wither Dustin hadn't. Once the four hour flight was over (I have no idea how long it takes to get to L.A from Minnesota) James searched for his grandfather whom was suppose to be picking him and the baby up, James saw his grandfather at the gate waiting for him it was close to midnight and James was tired and he knew Dustin was since he had cried during the entire flight. James walked up to his grandfather he sat Dustin's carrier down by his feet and hugged him once they were done James picked Dustin up and showed him to his great-grandfather.

"Grandpa I want you to meet Dustin" said James with joy and tiredness laced in his voice

"You did fine work James he's a handsome little guy" said Griffin while looking at his grandson and great-grandson for the first time in almost 6 ½ months, Griffin noticed that James looked tired so he offered to drive them back to the Palmwoods so they could get settled and they would discuss things in the morning.

AT THE PALMWOODS

Kendall had just got back from a date with Jo, which included him rubbing her feet and having to hear about Jet needless to say Kendall wasn't happy AT ALL. Kendall had been having dreams about him and James and this in turn made him miss the pretty boy, as Kendall was walking into the Palmwoods lobby he heard voices behind him as he turned around he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, he thought he had saw James! Kendall thought he was seeing things after all it was almost twelve thirty at night. Instead of Kendall going up the boy that looked like James Kendall decided to go back up to the apartment and get some rest and he would think about calling James in the morning.

JAMES AND GRIFFIN WALKING INTO PALMWOODS LOBBY

"Thanks for everything grandpa….I really appreciate it" James said as he walked with Dustin's carrier and suitcase in hand

"It's no problem James really, I just want you and Dustin to be ok, we'll talk about you coming back to work in the morning ok?" said Griffin as he turned to leave for the night

"Ok grandpa…um what apartment am I in?" asked James who just wanted to sleep

"3J"said Griffin, as he looked at James he noticed that his eyes started getting bigger what Griffin failed to realize was he just put James and Dustin right across the hall from Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"I can't stay there what if they catch me?" asked James who was slipping in to panic mode

"It was the only one they had on such sort notice it will be ok James just be careful ok" Griffin said as he walked out of the Palmwoods and left. James carried his stuff into the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to his and Dustin's new apartment, as the doors opened he came in sight of the hallway that he use to walk down everyday and then he came in sight with the door he use to walk in everyday, James just wanted to walk through that door and make everything better but he knew it would take work and time.

JAMES' DREAM

"Jamie can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kendall who looked nervous

"Sure thing Kenny…what's up?" asked a now curious James

"Um I –I –I was w-w-wondering if maybe you would go out on a date with me?" Kendall said with the nerves dripping from his voice

"You want to go out on a date with me?" James asked in astonishment Kendall actually wanted to go out with him?

"Yeah I-I really like you James and I completely understand if you don't want to…I just don't want you to hate me" Kendall said with tears threatening to fall down his face

James just smiled and then nodded his head "Yes Kendall I would love to go on a date with you" Kendall couldn't believe it James had agreed

"So where are we going Kenny?" James asked

"Well I was thinking waaaaaaaaa" James blinked why did Kendall sound like a crying baby? Maybe he hadn't heard him right

"Um could you repeat that one more time?" James asked

"Sure like I was saying I thought we could waaaaaaa" James snapped out of his dream to hear Dustin crying when he looked at the clock he saw that it was nine in the morning so he decided to get up and fix them both something to eat and then head down to the studio.

IN APARTMENT 2J

Carlos was laying on the couch he had woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so instead of tossing and turning and taking the chance of waking Logan up he just decided to get up he was laying there thinking about James he wondered if the pretty boy was ok, if he had the baby yet so he decided to text him.

"**Hey Jamie whatcha doin?-C"**

"**Hey 'Litos, nothing much just cooking something to eat wbu?-J"**

"**Laying here thinking about u lol…how's the bay?-C"**

"**He's good lol…um so r u at the apartment?-J"**

"**Yea where else would I b lol-C"**

"**Wanna come over?-J"**

"**Jamie I don't know where ur at-C"**

"**Open ur front door-J"**

Carlos rolled off the couch and walked to the door and when he opened it there infront of him stood James, his stomach was flat his hair perfect as always and those hazel eyes when Carlos looked into them he saw fire, passion, and most of all determination. Carlos jumped into James' arms and held on to him tight they stood there for a couple of minutes before they both realized that they were still standing in the hallway.

"So wanna come have breakfast with me and Dustin?" asked James

"Who's Dustin?" asked Carlos

James gave a light hearted chuckle "Dustin is my son silly, I had him and decided to keep him" James said while studying Carlos' face

"Can I see him?" asked Carlos

"Sure I was just getting ready to feed him" James said chuckling

They walked into James' apartment he told Carlos to make himself comfortable and that he would be right back and not two seconds later James returned with Dustin in his arms, the baby was crying cooing as he looked at his "mother" it was the only thing that would make him smile with the exceptions of bright flashy colors. Once James made his way to Carlos he handed him the baby while he went and finished breakfast he looked over to see Carlos smiling because Dustin found his fingers very interesting. James walked over and handed Carlos a plate of food and took Dustin so he could feed him and that's when the conversation started.

"So I saw that Kendall and Jo Hoe are back together" James said in a sad tone

"Um yeah they've been together for almost three weeks now…it's sickens me" said Carlos who was pretending to gag, James just giggled

"So Jamie are you here to stay or are you here to visit?" Carlos asked with fear in his voice

"I'm here to stay 'Litos…I promise" James said knowing that would calm his hyper friend down

"So are you still in the band or what?" asked Carlos

"Yeah I'm still in the band, I go to talk with Griffin today so that's when I plan on telling everyone that I'm back" James said as he began to burp Dustin

"He's beautiful Jamie, he looks like Kendall but I think his hair is starting to change colors" said Carlos as he looked at the baby

"Thanks "Litos, and yeah I've noticed that too the way it looks he's going to have Kendall's eyes and my hair, one sexy little baby if I do say so" James said laughing

Carlos just smiled then he remembered one thing no one knew he was out of the apartment he had to go before Logan woke up or even worse Kendall, he knew if he was caught he would spill James' secret and he really didn't want to do that.

"Um Jamie I have to go, you know before anyone realizes I'm gone" said Carlos as he stood

"Oh Ok see you at the studio" James said with a smile

"Oh and 'Litos, don't tell anyone that I'm back yet ok?" James said in a serious tone

"I won't Jamie, but I do have one more question…..are you going to tell Kendall about Dustin?" Carlos asked

"Um I will soon just not right now" James said as he stood to put Dustin in his crib that was in the living room

"Oh ok, well see you later…..bye Jamie"

"Bye 'Litos" and with that Carlos walked back into 2J to find Logan looking for him

"Care bear where have you been…I woke up and you wasn't there" said Logan who had a worried look on his face

"Sorry Logie just um went in the hallway that's all" said Carlos who hoped Logan would just drop it

"Why was you in the hallway?" asked Logan

"Just was…um I'm going to go take a shower and get ready" Carlos said quickly as he ran into his shared room with Logan and locked the bathroom door. After everyone in 2J was ready they all left for the studio, Gustavo wanted to talk to them and they all felt like it was going to be about replacing James. Once there the boys walked to Gustavo's office door just as Kendall was about to knock the door opened and out walked Gustavo and Kelly.

"DOGS YOUR LATE" yelled Gustavo

"I know CARLOS was taking forever in the shower" said Kendall

"Well we need to talk about the band" Gustavo said in a plain voice

"Your calling it quits because James left aren't you?" asked Kendall who sounded as though he could cry

"No I'm thinking about replacing him" Gustavo said in a surprisingly calm voice

"I don't think that will be necessary Gustavo" said a voice behind them, as they all turned around they were all shocked (Not Carlos) to see the one and only James Diamond standing before them. James stood there looking hot as ever he wore tight black skinny jeans, with his lucky white V-neck on and a black vest over top of that, his hair was to perfection and he still had his dazzling smile... The smile that Kendall had fell in love with and down by his legs was a baby carrier that had a baby blue blanket covering it. Everyone had smiles on their faces everyone except Kendall he looked as though he was going to faint, and that's just what he did everyone crowded around him trying to get him on the couch after about thirty minutes he woke up in a daze had he really saw James with a baby carrier?

"Uh my head…guys what happened?" asked a confused Kendall

"You uh passed out" said a familiar voice Kendall looked up and saw that the voice belonged to James, tears started to pool at the bottom of Kendall's eyes James was back it wasn't a dream he was really back. Kendall jumped up and grabbed James he held him in the tightest hug that he could manage and he cried they both did.

"Jamie your back your really back" Kendall sobbed into James' neck

"Yeah Kenny I'm back" James said as he sobbed into Kendall's hair

"Promise you won't leave again promise me" Kendall sobbed even harder into James' neck he missed the smell of him, the softness of his skin, and just him over all

"I promise Kenny…I won't leave" James said holding on to Kendall tighter

"I love you James…I love you so much, I never stopped" Kendall said as he sobbed even harder into James' neck holding on to him for fear life

"But you're with Jo Hoe Kenny…..why did you go back to her?" James asked

"Because I was alone…you left me Jamie I didn't know what else was I suppose to do?" Kendall said as he buried himself deeper into James' neck

"Do you love her Kenny?" asked James hoping the answer was no

"No I don't love her…I love you Jamie I always have and I never stopped…I want to try us again Jamie…please" Kendall pleaded

"KENDALL FUCKING KIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" they all turned to see Jo standing in the hallway she had heard everything and she was pissed. Kendall didn't hesitate with his answer either

"I'm trying to get my boyfriend back….I don't love you Jo I never did" said Kendall as he held on to James tighter

"Kendall how could you go back to him after he left you?!...I was there" said Jo who was trying to keep herself from screaming again

As Kendall held on to James tighter he started to realize Jo was right James had left, what was stopping him from doing it again… Kendall stepped away from James he looked back at Jo and then looked back at James he needed time to think and that's what he said

"I need time, just give me some time please" Kendall said

He got up and began to walk out of the studio but paused mid-way; he turned around to see tears streaming down James' face their eyes connected.  
"Jamie after I think about this can we talk?" Kendall asked hopping the answer was yes and as his luck ran James did say yes. After walking around for a few hours Kendall knew who he wanted, this person made him laugh and they made him smile, he had some of his best times with this person so Kendall ran to the Palmwoods and sprinted up the stairs by the time he reached the door he was looking for he was out of breath. Once his breathing became normal again he knocked on the door and waited for his love to answer.

**Sooo how did I do?...Who did Kendall pick?...please r&r and more chapters will be added thank you **


	4. The End

Kendall sprinted up to his loves door and knocked he waited and waited and as he was getting ready to leave the door opened.

"Hi" said a voice so small it could break anyone's heart

"Hey...um can I come in?" asked Kendall

"Sure" and the person moved aside so Kendall could come in, he looked around the apartment and then looked to his love. As Kendall walked up to James he kissed him with all the passion that he had, as if trying to tell James everything he felt in that one kiss he finally had James back and nothing was going to tear them apart NOTHING, as Kendall starts to push James against the wall he feels James push him away, Kendall looks at James to see if something's wrong when he looks his heart breaks he sees the love of his life crying and he doesn't know why.

"Jamie what's wrong I thought this what you wanted" said Kendall while wiping away James' tears

"It is Kenny, it's just that I have something to tell you…or I can show you" James said while looking anywhere but Kendall's eyes

"Show me then…. Whatever it is I won't stop loving you ok?" Kendall said as he lifted James' head up so they could look each other in the eye

"Ok come with me" James takes Kendall's hand and they begin to walk down the hallway they stop at a room that has Dustin in big blue letters on the door. By now Kendall is confused who was this Dustin guy, was he after James as Kendall was about to ask James the questions that were running through his mind James opened the door and walked in guiding Kendall behind him. What he saw shocked him in the very least it was a baby room, but why did James have a baby room with a baby in it?

"Jamie who's baby is that?" Kendall asked even though he was still in shock

"He's mine Kendall…ours" James said in a low voice

"What do you mean he's ours? I don't remember getting a chick pregnant" Kendall said

"That's because you didn't get a chick pregnant Kenny….you got me pregnant" James said now looking at Kendall trying to read his face

"James this isn't funny this is why you left isn't you cheated and the mother didn't want the baby did she?" Kendall asked now getting slightly angry

"No Kendall you got me pregnant…I have all the pictures and doctor appointment cards, anything you want to see I have" James said in a begging tone he just got Kendall back and he wasn't going to lose him this easy not without a fight

"I want to see them, all of it" Kendall said angry dripping off his voice

James went and collected everything that he had, he brought it to Kendall and watch him go through it page after page of him doing this Kendall's face started to soften, James knew that Kendall believed him now even though it was a hard thing to accept.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kendall

"Because you didn't want kids, and I wasn't going to get rid of him so I had to leave, I couldn't have the baby on my own and I knew you didn't want it" said James who was crying now. Kendall moves closer and pulls James in his arms and kisses his hair he rocks them back and forth and gives him sweet kisses. Everything was going to be ok they just had to work through it together.

TIME SKIP 4YEARS LATER

It was their wedding anniversary Kendall had decided to make a special breakfast for his husband once the breakfast was made Kendall walked upstairs and into his bedroom where his husband lay. Kendall didn't want to wake James seeing how hard it was for him to get to sleep with the baby kicking and all that's right James was pregnant again this time instead of running he told Kendall and he had been right beside James the entire time, their little girl was due in a month and they both were excited to be parents again not that Dustin didn't keep their hands full. Kendall walked in and gently woke James up so he could eat they both laid there sharing sweet kisses and feeling their little girl kick and then they was soon joined by a bouncing 3 ½ year old Dustin who was what brought them back together but they both knew as long as they had each other they could take all the surprises life through at them.

**Sorry for the crappy ending, but I think this story went well since it was my first. **


End file.
